


Broken

by Niina_rox



Series: Hyunghyuk Stories [3]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, I’m sorry, M/M, Minhyuk has a happy ending, Sad but not entirely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-08 00:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12852330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niina_rox/pseuds/Niina_rox





	1. Chapter 1

It’s been a month. Minhyuk remembers it so; clearly, the day Hyungwon walked out of his life. It’s true they were having problems, Minhyuk simply hoped they could work things out. If only he had known what his boyfriend had been thinking, it certainly wasn’t thoughts about their relationship. Minhyuk didn't think much of the feeling he had, about that day. He already had a bad day at work it didn't help, coming home to find Hyungwon packing his things. 

 

_"Hyungwon? Why are you packing?" there was no response he tried again. With his heart pounding he went closer, "baby what's wrong" that stopped him. Still nothing but then "I'm leaving you, Minhyuk and there's nothing you can do to stop me." His voice was cold void of all emotion, Minhyuk was hoping he had heard wrong. But as it all hit his heart broke, and tears began to fall. "W-what?" it was quiet Hyungwon continued packing, while Minhyuk fell onto the bed unable to comprehend. What was happening "why are you leaving?" he, wasn't prepared for the answer._

_Hyungwon looked him dead in the eyes as, he stood at the door. "Because I no longer love you," that was what caused him to break completely. He wanted to get up to stop him but his legs, wouldn't cooperate. So there he stayed on his bedroom floor, completely broken. All that could be heard for a while was his cries; he's not aware of when he fell asleep. When he stopped crying, or even how long he had laid there. All he knew was that his boyfriend of almost, four years left him. He barely registered that his friend Hoseok was trying to get his attention._

_Of course, he noticed the state his friend was in. "What happened Minhyuk?" he cried out, shaking his head. Wanting to forget the whole thing, but that's not easy. He managed "Hyung-Hyungwon left" Hoseok didn't hesitate, to hold him Minhyuk buried his face in Hoseok's chest. Nothing was said for a while Hoseok tried, to think of any words of comfort but, unfortunately, he was coming up blank. But after a while, all he said was "I'm sorry" Hoseok just continued to comfort him._

 

With the help of Hoseok, Minhyuk was slowly getting there. Even though it's just been a month, "you know we could do something." He smiled a little but said nothing, "staying in bed and wallowing isn't going to help." Minhyuk quietly added "I know it's just don't know, what to do" Hoseok knew there was more to it. Silence followed Minhyuk's mind going over, their relationship. Wondering if he may have missed anything, but there was no sign. Of course, there were times when Minhyuk was tempted, to call Hyungwon. But his mind and his friend stopped him.

Hoseok laid next to him on the bed; he smiled sadly "Minhyuk you're my friend, and I love you." "You need to stop feeling sorry for yourself; I miss seeing you happy." Minhyuk hid his face a little as a couple of tears escaped, of course, he missed feeling happy. To be honest he  _missed_ feeling anything. Silence followed neither of them wanting, to say anything. It's been hard on their friends, since they have the same friends. So, now Minhyuk's only been hanging out with, Hoseok and Jooheon. Some days he misses talking to Kihyun, who barely talks to him now.

He's also the one who introduced them. He did his best to talk to him, but he was, completely ignored by Kihyun. Hoseok tries to help, but of course, he doesn't get anywhere. None of them have heard much from Hyungwon, who ended up leaving the country. After a few more days Jooheon managed to get, Kihyun and Minhyuk in the same room. "Will you please talk to me" no response, "Kihyun please" he took a deep breath. "I miss talking to you I know it's hard, for you but please." Kihyun sighed quietly before looking at Minhyuk.

He knew he had to say something “I’m sorry Minhyuk,” his voice was a little quiet. “It is hard but it’s more than just us being friends, it’s also because I know why he left.” That caught Minhyuk’s attention “what do you mean,” there was silence then “I hate to say this but it’s not that he no longer loves you.” "It's also because he found someone else," it was clear that Minhyuk was going to collapse. Kihyun quickly caught him they, ended up sitting on the floor. "How could he?" tears fell, "did he love me at all." He sobbed loudly. 

Kihyun's heart ached he kept his arms around him, Minhyuk fell quiet "I know I should have said something." "More so if I had known he wasn't going to talk, to you about it." Minhyuk sniffled a little "it wouldn't hurt this much if he _had_ talked, to me about it." His voice barely above a whisper. Neither of them said a word for a while, after all of it had been out in the open for a while. Minhyuk actually began to feel better, it was actually not long after that, that they heard from Hyungwon. It was obvious to both of them that he sounded a little like he was over everything.

Of course, he wasn't surprised that Kihyun told Minhyuk everything. His last words to him were, "I'm sorry Minhyuk, for everything." 


	2. Chapter 2

Although Hyungwon acted like he didn't care he actually did, he just wanted to break things off with no emotions. The only thing on his mind besides leaving Minhyuk is the only other person in his life. It's been a year since he met Changkyun and, close to six months since it became more. He tried to keep it quiet with just the two of them, but it couldn't be helped that Kihyun found them. And of course, gave him a piece of his mind, talking to him privately. "What the hell Hyungwon? How can you, cheat on Minhyuk" silence followed for a few minutes.

Hyungwon didn't really seem to regret, what he was doing with Changkyun. "You need to talk to him Hyungwon," Kihyun ended up walking away. That was two days before he ended things, so now Hyungwon was lying in bed with Changkyun. The room had gone quiet, but a few minutes, ago it was anything but. The sad part of this is Hyungwon still, doesn't regret it. But he is sorry for the way he handled things, another bonus to this. Changkyun wasn't even aware that Hyungwon was, in a relationship. Simply because he said he was single.

So Changkyun thought nothing of it when Hyungwon was a little distracted. Not that it made a difference, it was quiet for a while. Enjoying each other's company things were still good, between them. Hyungwon always did his best to keep both lives, separate so Changkyun would never find out. But the unfortunate thing is he did, it was by accident when Hyungwon was out. And Changkyun was bored he was looking through, a few things including photos of the two of them. But then he stumbled upon ones, of Hyungwon looking happy with someone else.

Before he jumped to conclusions, he looked, on the back to see if there was anything. _"After almost four years together, still love you Wonnie <3." _Changkyun looked at the date that's what caused, him to freak out a little. Knowing that Hyungwon was in a relationship when he got together with him. Despite all, he feels for the man he can't, help but feel bad for the other despite not knowing who he is. Time slowed down a little, and after a while, Changkyun sat there clutching the photo.

The moment Hyungwon walked in he was confronted, "how could you Hyungwon." He froze trying to think of what, his boyfriend could be on about. "Seeing as you're unsure what I'm talking about, let me refresh your memory." Holding up the photo just about hitting him with it, "you're still in a relationship? What does that, make me." "What does that make us?" he felt like crying. Hyungwon looked at the picture now in his hands; his heart ached this is why he didn't want to say anything.

"I'm sorry" "that's it" he took a deep breath, he looked at Changkyun. "I know saying I'm sorry doesn't mean anything, but I'm sorry for everything." It was quiet they both shed some tears, "do..do you still love him." Hyungwon wiped his tears away "no I don't," he managed to look at him again. "I love you" Changkyun wanted to laugh, "and that makes it alright" after it fell quiet again. He went closer to Hyungwon "look I love you too, but I can't help but feel that this relationship is wrong."

Time stopped "what" then Changkyun said, the words that broke his heart. "I think we're better off as friends," then he quietly walked out. Hyungwon fell and landed on his couch, he wanted to cry, but nothing happened. Now he knows how Minhyuk felt when he, walked out that day he grabbed his phone. And called Kihyun "I messed up Ki" he sighed,  _"I hate to say 'I told you so,' but I told you so." "What happened"_ "Changkyun found a photo, of Minhyuk and I" a few tears fall.

"He knew I was still in a relationship when we got together" Kihyun sighed again.  _"I'm guessing he walked out"_ "yes he did" of course, he knew what Kihyun wanted to say. But he also knew he was holding back, silence followed for a few minutes. Hyungwon did his best to move on.

 

Changkyun walked out which was difficult, but he did it. It was the following day when he met, up with Kihyun who was unsure. "I know this might be stupid to ask, but I want to know about Hyungwon's other relationship." Kihyun smiled a little "ok but are you sure you really want to know," Changkyun nodded. "Well, then he and Minhyuk had been friends, for a while before getting together." "For a while, it seemed there was no one else until you came along" that got his attention. "I begged him to end things with Minhyuk when he started going out with you." "I told him how things would go."

"It wasn't until a month ago when he, broke Minhyuk's heart" Changkyun shed a few tears. "It's exactly what I did yesterday to Hyungwon," it was clear to Kihyun that he didn't know how to feel. "Would you like to meet Minhyuk, I mean it might not be the best idea." "But-" "yes" a few minutes later they headed, to see Minhyuk. Changkyun was prepared for anything and, despite it all, he still wants to be with Hyungwon. It was quiet when they walked in Minhyuk seemed, happy today. "Hey Kihyun, who's your friend."

"This is Changkyun he wanted to meet you," Minhyuk stopped for a moment "why." This time Changkyun spoke up "I found out what Hyungwon did, and I'm sorry he hurt you" it was quiet. As Minhyuk let that sink in "ok" nothing more was said, Minhyuk quietly left the room. It was obvious he didn't want to talk to him, so they left. "I can tell you love him, I know he's an idiot but go, and fix things." Changkyun didn't hesitate heading home he found, Hyungwon on the couch. "Hyungwon I'm sorry" he cried a little.

Without looking "I can't help that despite everything, I still want to be with you," he looked back at him. "I understand if you don't feel the same," he got up to walk away but was stopped. Hyungwon quickly got up and hugged him, "I'm sorry for everything." "I'm sorry I never told you," holding him tighter "I still want to be with you." 


	3. Chapter 3

Minhyuk decided to go out to a club, Kihyun tagged along for support. Once they have a drink, they find somewhere to sit it's not long before Kihyun spots a gorgeous guy. He ends up leaving Minhyuk alone, but that doesn't last long. Besides, he's enjoying the music and, the atmosphere but soon. He meets someone of his own the handsome stranger hands him a rose. Minhyuk smiles shyly as he holds it, admiring how beautiful a single rose can be. He can't help but notice that the mystery man, is smiling too. "A beautiful rose for a beautiful and handsome man."

Thankfully, it's dark otherwise he would have noticed Minhyuk was blushing. "You certainly caught my attention, but may I ask who you are." He laughed a little, "but of course, I'm Jaebum but JB for short." Minhyuk decided he liked that name "well Jaebum; I'm Minhyuk" it's obvious they hit it off. So much so that they have another drink, dance a little then head somewhere else to talk. Minhyuk messages Kihyun to tell him where he's going, just so he doesn't worry too much. At first, Kihyun doesn't read it since; he's too busy making out.

"I can tell you've been hurt Minhyuk," it falls quiet as they head to a diner. Minhyuk sighs "yeah my ex cheated on me," Jaebum doesn't say anything, but he's annoyed. "It's hard to believe that someone would, cheat on someone as wonderful as you." Once again Minhyuk blushes this time Jaebum sees it, "do you have any baggage." Jaebum takes a moment as they stop for a second, "I do actually my ex of three years told me." "That he never really loved me" Minhyuk was speechless a few minutes later. They reached the diner its good that its, only a little busy. 

Sitting in one of the booths it was quiet, for a few minutes but it was nice. In that time Minhyuk. Took in all of Jaebum, already liking what he sees. Jaebum smirked a little "I can tell you're staring," he was brought back to normal. "It's not my fault that you're so handsome that, I simply can't stop staring. Jaebum laughs a little as he blushes. An hour later they part but not before, exchanging numbers which Minhyuk happily. Put in his phone both were smiling non-stop as they, head home. Minhyuk was feeling a lot happier than he has in a while. He falls asleep dreaming about Jaebum, in an apartment not far away.

Kihyun does anything but sleep, at least not until the early hours. With a very satisfied look on his face. It's the following morning at around ten, Kihyun is back at Minhyuk's. The moment that Minhyuk notices his friend "well, well didn't we get lucky." It's not hard to notice the hickeys on his neck, "yes I got lucky, and it was absolutely fantastic." "I happened to notice you met someone too," Minhyuk nodded. "Yeah he's nice and very handsome, he also gave me a rose." Kihyun smiled "that sounds nice."

 

It wasn't long before they started texting each other. They met up a week later Minhyuk was out, at one of the local pubs with Hoseok, Jooheon, and Kihyun. He was surprised when Jaebum showed up; he was going to introduce him to his friends. But there was one thing that Jaebum wanted to do, first before anything else. Minhyuk wondered what was going on when he was pulled into a more private area. "There's just a little something that I wanted to try," Minhyuk felt a little confused he asked him. "And what would that be" a moment later, Jaebum kissed him.

At first, it was quick. It was enough for Minhyuk too want more; he blushed a little. A few moments later they kiss again, but this time it becomes more of what they need. It's a few minutes later when they pull apart, to breathe it's quiet as they simply look at each other and smile. "Would you like to meet my friends," "sure" it was a moment later when they went back to the table. At the time it was just Kihyun since Hoseok and Jooheon went to get more drinks. As they sat down, Kihyun finished his drink, he of course.

Gave Minhyuk a look when he noticed, "Kihyun this is Jaebum." "Nice to meet you" Kihyun, took a minute "likewise, so you're the one who gave my friend a rose." Jaebum became a little embarrassed Minhyuk laughed, a little "don't embarrass him." Kihyun laughed as well "alright, I won't just know I will embarrass you." Minhyuk could live with that "I know you will," a few minutes go by before Hoseok and Jooheon return. After they take their seats, they introduce themselves. Even though they've only known each other, for a week.

The three of them can see that they, like each other. It's not obvious that they made out not long before, after a few more drinks. And something to eat they all went home, well almost all of them Jaebum wanted nothing more than to hold Minhyuk. Which he did it was clear he liked it; he couldn't help but melt into his embrace. Minhyuk felt so happy as they stood, there simply holding each other. Of course, it was suggested that they go out, the next day just the two of them. The smile on his face said how happy; he was about that.

That night Minhyuk barely slept he was too, excited when he noticed Kihyun dropping by the next morning. "You're not even together, and I can see how happy he makes you." To that Minhyuk smiles brightly. 


End file.
